1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system for measuring the quality of lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminal devices, such as mobile phones, usually have a camera module. The camera module includes a lens, and the lens should be tested before going to market. Typically, the lens imaging ability is checked by a technician looking at images captured using the lens, which is time-consuming and inaccurate.